


Study My Ass

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, star trek fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is attempting to study, Jim is enjoying what he's studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study My Ass




End file.
